


Good Girl

by ClareGuilty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Moira O'Deorain, Coworkers to lovers, F/F, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Smut, Top Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: The young, blonde doctor with the wide blue eyes who wanted to save the world. It made Moira scoff. But she couldn’t deny that the other healer was effective. Despite her apparent naivete, Angela was diligent and extremely talented.She wanted to wreck her.It wasn’t a desire Moira gave name to often; but after meeting the blonde doctor, seeing how eager to please Angela was as she delivered Moira’s coffee every morning, she knew exactly how she felt.In which Moira is in over her head.





	1. Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so grateful to have been able to write this and I hope y'all enjoy it too!

Angela was ecstatic to learn that a new medical researcher would be coming to Overwatch. It had been well over a year since anyone new had been hired to the medical staff and even longer since the UN had financed any new research projects in the labs. She was even more excited to learn that the new doctor would be sanctioned by Commander Reyes’s Blackwatch team. Blackwatch desperately needed its own healer, especially one they could take into the field with them. She had patched up Jesse and Genji so often; she was sure she would miss seeing them stumbling in to see her, wild grins on their faces as they regaled the young doctor with the events of their most recent adventure.

The new doctor was stunning. Handsome and cool-tempered with intelligent eyes – hetero-chromatic, much to Angela’s surprise – the Irishwoman was a commanding presence as Commander Reyes introduced her to Angela. The blonde smiled warmly and extended her hand, surprised at the cool touch of her new colleague as long, thin fingers clasped around her palm.

Things started off strange, but not poorly. Moira was quick to begin her research into genetics and cell division, spending long hours in her lab. Angela did her best to befriend the woman for a few days, figuring out what kind of coffee she liked and bringing a cup by every morning. Moira always accepted the cup with a stiff ‘thank you’ and nothing more.

Several times over the course of the day, Angela would stop by Moira’s lab. A few light knocks always followed by a gentle ‘excuse me’ as the young doctor stepped inside. Moira would somehow find the time to set aside her projects and indulge Angela for a few moments. 

Angela quickly realized that Moira was _not_ a healer. The geneticist performed horrific experiments in her lab, pushing the boundaries of what Angela even believed to be possible. Moira was ruthless, cold-hearted. After catching a glimpse of _something_ writhing on an exam table, Angela stopped bringing Moira coffee, stopped speaking to her at all.

Yet, she watched. She watched Moira come into the lab every morning, looking as though had only been gone a few hours and hadn’t slept at all. She watched Moira fix her own coffees, exactly as Angela had been doing for weeks. She watched the tension of her jaw, the slope of her shoulders as she leaned over a microscope. Moira was terrifying. Cruel and twisted. Angela would remind herself every day.

Why couldn’t she stop thinking about the damn Irishwoman?

Genji and McCree were still regular visitors to Angela’s hospital beds. Even they didn’t want to receive biotics from Moira, though she was no doubt equipped to administer them. The only person who seemed to tolerate Moira’s company was Commander Reyes, but Angela didn’t miss the nausea in his expression every time he left the genetics lab.

There was no escaping Angela’s near obsession with the geneticist. Gathering her courage, she returned to bringing Moira coffees in the morning, much to both of their surprise. As much as the other doctor scared her, Angela would invite her to her office for lunch. They would sit in near silence, eating their respective meals until Moira would excuse herself to return to her work. There was no explanation for the sudden reconnection, not one that Angela was brave enough to admit to.

Moira secretly appreciated that Angela had returned to trying to be friendly, not that she would ever show it. The young, blonde doctor with the wide blue eyes who wanted to save the world. It made Moira scoff. But she couldn’t deny that the other healer was effective. Despite her apparent naivete, Angela was diligent and extremely talented. 

She wanted to wreck her.

It wasn’t a desire Moira gave name to often; but after meeting the blonde doctor, seeing how eager to please Angela was as she delivered Moira’s coffee every morning, she knew exactly how she felt.

Moira was saddened when Angela began avoiding her. It was tedious to have to fix her own drinks and she found herself rather lonely in the lab for hours by herself. Angela had been the only person in Zurich who had tried to befriend her. McCree despised her. Genji despised everyone. Commander Reyes was nothing more than a supervisor and a source of funding.

When Angela returned, for reasons Moira could not explain, she remembered almost immediately how much she wanted the young doctor, how much she craved her.

It started small. Moira would request a favor of Angela, simple things that hardly took any time, and Angela would gladly complete the task. The young doctor was eager to please, ready to serve.

“Angela, dear, could you please collect the sample tray from the freezer?” Moira would ask. The tray would appear within seconds, Angela grinning as Moira awarded her the smallest of smiles.

Moira loved the way Angela would dart around, excitedly obeying every command. She couldn’t wait to take it further. Couldn’t wait to see everything the young doctor was capable of.

Angela would be hers, perfect and obedient. Moira could see it, imagine it in vivid detail when she closed her eyes. An innocent young pet, Moira would make Angela surrender to her will.

It all came crashing down too quickly. Like a splash of ice-cold water to snap Moira back to reality.

“ _Good girl_.”

The words echoed in her mind, turning her world upside down. She couldn’t fight the heat on the back of her neck or the way her whole body shuddered.

But that wasn’t what Angela had said. Moira had misheard her. She glanced to the young doctor, trying to hide how much she was affected by her own mistake. If Angela had noticed, she didn’t make it apparent.

The next time, there was no mistaking it. The same shiver ran down her spine, the same heat blooming on the back of her neck.

Angela’s fingers were cold. She could feel them through the thin fabric of her button down as the blonde gave a gentle squeeze to her arm.

“Good girl,” Angela called her, her voice low and sweet. Two words that upended everything Moira previously believed about what was happening between her and Angela. A simple praise that challenged every assumption.

She needed a new hypothesis.

She stopped watching Angela as though she were a rabbit, meant to be captured. The small details began to stand out to her. The way Moira would bend down to speak to Angela without even realizing. It was not unusual for her to talk down to anyone she met; but for Angela, she would gladly stoop to be at eye level. The way she seemed to preen for Angela’s attention, tucking her hair back, straightening her shoulders, adjusting her tie. Even though Angela was running errands for her, Moira was always aware of exactly where the young doctor was. She locked on to Angela instantly the second she entered a room.

Their lunches together became fraught with unbearable tension. Angela would offer Moira a bit of her dessert, insist on leaning over the desk to _feed_ it to her. Moira would be left flushed and flustered, excusing herself as Angela’s lips curled in a knowing smile. Not even an hour later, Angela would be back in the lab, acting as though nothing had happened.

Inside the lab, Angela would always do whatever Moira asked of her. Outside of the lab, their roles were reversed.

When had they started spending time together outside of the lab? Moira found herself wondering as Angela tugged her along down the riverside streets of Zurich. It was Angela’s idea. They had taken an evening off base, Angela insisting it was her duty to show Moira around town.

“You’ve been here for almost two months,” she had said, “it’s about time you get out of the lab. Let me take you into town.”

Moira realized now that it wasn’t a question. Angela was going to get her way, whatever it took.

Dinner was nice. Angela was familiar with the city and picked a small, cozy restaurant. Wine was poured. Food was served. Moira found she greatly enjoyed everything recommended to her. Angela was a woman of good taste.

The streets of Zurich were breathtaking. Lights reflected on the clear surface of the river, creating a fuzzy, glowing reflection of the waterfront. But Moira had never cared much for scenery.

She watched the sparkle of Angela’s eyes, the curve of her lips, the gentle shake of her shoulders as she laughed. Moira was captivated.

“Let’s go back to my place,” Angela whispered, standing on her tiptoes and still barely clearing Moira’s shoulder. Angela’s voice was low and breathy in her ear, making Moira’s blood seem too hot as her heart started racing. Again, it wasn’t a question.

All too quickly, Angela was keying open the door to her quarters, fingers wrapped around Moira’s bony wrist as she dragged her inside.

Moira’s mind was still on the riverfront. Frozen at the spot where Angela’s breath had brushed her ear right up until Angela planted her hands on the taller woman’s chest, palms searing through the fabric of her button down. Their eyes met, one last fight for control before Moira was being pushed backwards. Her knees collided with the edge of the bed and she sat down.

Angela stood over her. Moira raised her chin to meet the young doctor in a searing kiss. Her hands found Angela’s hips, thumbs pressing into the soft flesh as Angela’s own fingers trailed over her shoulders.

Moira shuddered at the feeling of Angela loosening her tie. She gasped as nimble fingers swiftly unbuttoned her shirt. Angela’s lips brushed at the corner of Moira’s mouth. Down her jaw, her neck, over her collarbone. A kiss was placed to each pale rib visible above Moira’s breast. 

“Gorgeous,” Angela breathed into her sternum.

Moira had never agreed. Never thought that her skeletal, pale appearance warranted any praise or adoration. Yet with Angela’s lips pressed against her skin, she had no choice but to believe her.

Moira’s own fingers tugged at the hem of Angela’s shirt. Angela plucked her hands away, shaking her hands in disapproval. 

“Be a good girl and wait your turn,” she chided. 

There were those words again -- _Good girl_ \-- making Moira’s skin hot and her stomach turn. She had never been so desperate to please before. She would do anything to hear Angela say those words again.

Angela was no fool, she saw the flush in Moira’s cheeks, how quickly her eyes dilated. She gave Moira a gentle kiss; her hands trailed down Moira’s sides, slipping under the fabric of her shirt to tug it over her shoulders and down her arms.

Moira was stunning. Pale skin dotted with infrequent freckles. She was braless, breasts so small they barely disrupted the topography of her chest. Angela scattered kisses over Moira’s skin, planting marks into the alabaster as she pleased.

Moira was falling apart. Her breathing was shallow and quick; her hands fisted into the comforter as Angela’s fingertips traced idle patterns into the most sensitive places on her flesh. It took every ounce of willpower to stay still, to be patient.

Angela finally sat back, satisfied with her torture. Moira nearly choked at the sight of her, eyes hazy and hooded with lust, lips pink and swollen. The blonde stood, catching Moira’s jaw with one hand and kissing her passionately as she pulled them farther up the bed.

Moira waited expectantly, heart pounding as she tried to anticipate Angela’s next move. Her fingers twitched, wanting to touch soft skin, wanting to tangle in blonde hair. Angela pulled her shirt off, reaching behind to unclasp her bra. Moira watched in captivation.

The blonde took Moira’s hands in her own, pulling them to her chest. She wanted Moira to touch her. Moira obliged enthusiastically. Her thumbs brushed over soft pink nipples, pinching the peaks between her fingertips as they hardened. Moira couldn’t resist, she brought her mouth to Angela’s breast. Her moan made Moira realize that she would gladly spend the rest of her life doing whatever it took to hear that sound again.

Moira directed her attention to the skin below Angela’s breast, kissing at the red marks left by her bra and trying to sooth the skin there.

“Oh,” Angela sighed, “good girl.”

Moira sighed into Angela’s skin. It was all she needed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Clare_Guilty)


	2. A Very Good Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta-ed by [Sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness) whom I greatly adore! Please check out their works!

Moira’s back hit the bed as Angela’s palm pressed into her chest. Angie wasn’t done exploring yet. Undoing Moira’s belt and tugging the front clasp of her trousers open, she pulled Moira’s pants down and off. The redhead wore masculine black briefs, and Angela’s pupils blew wide as she dragged her finger across the fabric, feeling the wetness there.

“Look at you, _Süsse_ , so beautiful and all for me,” Angela cooed. She trailed her hands back up, over Moira’s hips, her stomach, her breasts. Her fingers wound themselves in Moira’s hair, tugging sharply as she pulled the redhead in for a bruising kiss. Angela’s hips ground against Moira’s thigh, seeking friction through the thick material of her jeans.

Moira’s hands found Angela’s breasts, thin fingers digging into the soft flesh and tugging at her nipples. Bony fingers contrasted with the plush fullness of Angela’s breast, both in alabaster skin. Angela knew firsthand how adept Moira was with her fingers – she had watched her in the lab for months - and she fully intended to take advantage of those skills. The mere thought made her moan into Moira’s mouth, hips pressing harder and fingers tugging more insistently on the doctor’s short, red hair

Moira raked her nails down Angela’s back, grabbing her ass, thumbs dipping below the waistband of her jeans. The sting of sharp nails drove Angie’s teeth straight into Moira’s lips. The taste of blood was not unwanted. If anything, the sharp, coppery taste only spurred them on more. Moira dug her nails into Angela’s hips, an endless feedback loop of stinging pain that drove the two women further and further into a wild delirium.

Angela sat back at once, shoving her jeans down her thighs, over her knees, and to the floor.

Moira’s hands settled on Angie’s hips, fingers tracing over the lace of the panties that Angela clearly meant for her to see. One slender finger slipped between her thighs, feeling how soaked Angela was through the sheer fabric. Angela shuddered at the sensation. Moira was delighted at how sensitive the blonde was, coming apart at the slightest touch.

Moira pressed her fingers to Angela’s wetness again, more insistently, wanting to watch her come undone, but Angela stopped her with a firm grip on her wrist. She pinned Moira’s hand beside her head and dragged her teeth along her neck.

“Good girls don’t touch without permission,” Angela warned.

This time Angela aligned her hips with Moira’s, and when she rolled against her Moira felt Angela’s pussy against her own. It wasn’t enough stimulation, especially with two pairs of underwear between them, but Angela was proving to be far more patient than the Irishwoman as she pressed against her again and again.

Moira was growing desperate. Angela was teasing her, sucking deep purple marks into her pale skin and dragging her nails down Moira’s arms, her stomach. She needed _something_. The warm friction of Angela’s clothed pussy against her own was only driving her mad with want.

Angela’s moans were breathy and high, intentional reactions that only made Moira’s desperation worsen. Sometimes Angela’s breath ghosted over the shell of Moira’s ear before Angela would drag her teeth over the cartilage.

It was driving Moira insane. Every sensation was an added torture. One of Moira’s hands was still pinned and the other was fisted in the sheets to fight the urge to touch. She wanted Angela so badly.

The blonde must have seen the desperation in her eyes, the hitch in Moira’s breath with every rock of her hips.

“What do you want, _süsse_?” Angela asked, punctuating her question with another breathy moan. Her free hand found one of Moira’s nipples, torturing the tiny peak as she waited for an answer.

“I need you,” Moira’s voice was low, nearly a rumble.

“Since you’ve been _such_ a good girl, I think you deserve a treat.” Angela released her grip on Moira’s wrist, petting her hair affectionately before tangling in her hair, tugging ever so slightly.

The lace panties were tossed to the floor in an instant. Angela grabbed Moira’s wrist, grip unyielding and strong, and dragged the redhead’s fingers against her slit.

Moira complied all too willingly. Her fingers were careful, but skilled as she took everything that Angela would give her.

So sensitive. Slick dripped over her knuckles. Moira curled her fingers inside of Angela, looking for her reaction.

The blonde moaned, high and breathy, and collapsed forward, biting hard into the junction of Moira’s neck and shoulder. The feeling of teeth breaking skin only spurred Moira on. She began fucking Angela furiously on her fingers, rubbing her clit and pressing against that same spot that had Angela clawing into Moira’s skin as she came.

Moira eased up instantly. She let Angela shake through her orgasm, and then waited even longer until the young woman had pushed herself back upright.

“ _Mein Gott_ ,” Angela breathed. Her skin was flushed pink and her eyes were slowly focusing, calming from the wild, wide look of moments ago. That same unyielding grip took Moira’s wrist, and Angela stared the redhead down as she licked her own slick from Moira’s drenched fingers.

Angie’s other hand was toying with the waistband of Moira’s underwear, she slipped one finger beneath the fabric, teasing ever so lightly.

Moira made a high-pitched noise in the back of her throat and Angela beamed in satisfaction. She tugged Moira’s underwear off before pushing her thighs apart. The blonde wasted no time sucking deep bruises into the pale, unmarred skin of Moira’s inner thighs. The marks would be a reminder. A gift for Moira to wear for the days to come.

Moira cried out as Angela’s tongue pressed against her. The slickness, the heat. Her breathing was reduced to tiny gasps punctuated with high, keening cries as Angela ate her out. The pressure on her clit was too intense, and Moira’s hands flew to Angela’s hair, pulling harshly in an attempt to bring Angela _closer_.

Angela only seemed spurred on by Moira’s reaction, sucking on her clit and dragging her tongue over all the right spots. The blonde was loving this. The satisfaction of seeing the ever stoic Irishwoman reduced to a gasping, shaking mess only fueled her desire.

“Oh fuck – Angela!” Moira gasped. It seemed she couldn’t decide between pulling Angela away or trapping her between her legs. The sensations were all too much, and she wanted them to stop just as much as she wished they would never end.

Angela wasn’t about to let up just yet, though, she ate Moira out relentlessly, bringing her right to the brink of orgasm.

And then she stopped

Moira pulled at her hair, growling, trying to shove Angela’s face back against her pussy, but Angela gripped her wrists again and Moira submitted.

“Do you want to do something for me now, _süsse_?” she asked.

Moira nodded, willing to do whatever Angela asked of her. She would give anything to the blonde. She craved the praise, the attention, the feeling of Angela’s tongue on her clit. She wanted Angela to tell her good she was, how obedient. She wanted to come.

Angela cooed. In any other circumstance Moira would have been deeply offended, but right now she just wanted to show Angela that she could be a good girl. The desire to submit to another person was not a feeling Moira knew with familiarity, but she flung herself headlong into her desires.

Angela repositioned their bodies, settling her thighs on either side of Moira’s chest. She brushed Moira’s hair back, tenderly stroking the short red strands.

“You’re going to be so good for me, aren’t you?” Angela asked.

Moira didn’t even need to speak; her expression was answer enough. Angela moved herself forwards, positioning herself right above Moira’s face. The redhead looked starved as she drank in the sight, the smell of what she craved the most.

Angela lowered herself, pleased at how eagerly Moira moved to meet her. Her good girl.

Something about the redhead drove Angela wild with want. Moira - on the surface such a stoic and cold woman - was so obedient, so eager to please. Angela wanted to _ruin_ her.

She wanted to see Moira needy and begging, wanted to see her crying and shaking with pleasure. She wanted to fuck Moira until the only thing she knew was how good Angela made her feel. Wanted to see those gorgeous red and blue eyes rolling back as Angela wrung orgasm after orgasm out of the poor redhead.

Angela gasped at the feeling of Moira’s lips and tongue, tentative and curious. Unfamiliar, Moira explored Angela’s pussy the only way she knew how: experimentation. Each new sensation had Angela shuddering and gasping. She was sensitive and absolutely soaked.

She couldn’t help it, grinding down to force Moira’s tongue deeper inside. Moira responded with equal enthusiasm. Sucking on her clit and dragging her tongue through her folds, Moira grabbed Angela’s ass and forced her even closer.

Angela threw her head back, crying out loudly as Moira ate her out.

“ _Scheisse, süsse_. You feel so good – _sheisse_!” Angela rolled her hips and grabbed Moira by the hair as she fucked herself against Moira’s tongue. “Make me come, _süsse_. Be a good girl and make me come,” she ordered.

Moira did as she was told. Angie cried out as her orgasm shot through her, shaking and panting as Moira continued to drag her tongue across Angela’s oversensitive clit. Moira didn’t let go of Angela’s ass until the blonde physically pried her hands away and rolled onto the bed. She collapsed in a heap of limbs and blonde hair, chest heaving.

“Give me just a moment, _süsse_ ,” Angie whispered. “You did so well.” One of her hands stroked over Moira’s mussed hair. “Such a good girl.”

The gentle praise had Moira floating on air, feeling light and heady as she leaned into Angela’s touch, wrapped her arms around the blonde to comfort her. They both relaxed, comfortable in the warm silence.

“Let me give you a reward,” Angela said. She left no room for argument, as if Moira would argue when her stomach flipped at the very sound of Angela’s voice.

Moira dripped with slick as Angela pushed her thighs apart. Two fingers dragged through the mess between her legs. “Look at you,” Angela teased, “such a messy girl, so filthy. You’re perfect for me, _süsse_.” Her fingers pressed against Moira’s lips, not relenting until Moira had licked her own slick from Angie’s hand. Her eyes struggled to stay focused, trailing vacantly over Angela’s body. 

Her lips on Moira’s clit. That same perfect feeling of _too much_ was back, and Moira’s existence fell away piece by piece until all that was left was the heat of Angie’s tongue. She could die like this; damn her research - this was all she needed.

Angela’s fingers, warm but still colder than the searing heat of Moira’s pussy, gently teased at her entrance.

Moira snapped back to the present, instantly grounded by the unfamiliar sensation. Angela didn’t miss the way Moira stiffened, the way her eyes snapped open. The blonde sat back, pulled away.

“Are you all right, _süsse_? What do you need?” Angela’s eyebrows creased with worry, he hands fluttered just barely over Moira’s pale skin, unsure if it was okay to touch.

“I’m okay,” Moira breathed. “I just… I’ve never-“ she gestured vaguely with her hands, but Angie understood.

“That’s fine,” Angela rested a gentle hand on Moira’s thigh. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” Her voice was so tender, so _sincere_ that Moira felt her heart tighten and quicken. Why was Angela so damn _perfect_?

“No- I…” Moira searched for words once more, “I want to. I want to try with you.”

The look of adoration, the glow in Angela’s eyes as Moira spoke. It was what she lived for. The young woman’s cheeks flushed, and her lips parted.

“Thank you, _süsse_.” Angela’s lips peppered Moira’s skin. She dropped kisses of gratitude along her jaw, over her lips and cheeks and then all the way back down again, over her neck and collarbone and her ribs until her lips returned to their former conquest.

The feeling of Angela’s finger made Moira shudder, but this time neither of them stopped. Angela was gentle, careful. Within a minute, Moira was begging for more. Angela obliged her.

Two fingers seemed to be exactly what Moira needed. Angela found a quick rhythm that reduced her darling girl to a quaking mess, rendering her speechless as Angie’s fingers fucked into her.

Sitting back on her heels, Angela watched Moira fall apart, felt her orgasm as it rushed over her.

“That’s my good girl,” Angela crooned. “You look so pretty when you come, so perfect just for me.”

Moira closed her thighs around Angela’s wrist, unable to speak.

“Thank you,” Angela said again. She did not take it lightly, the gift Moira had given her.

There was a moment of pause, Moira focusing on slowing her breathing and her heart rate, Angela turning an idea over in her mind. Her deliberation was visible in her expression.

“Moira?” she asked.

“Mhm?” was the soft reply, two syllables muffled behind closed lips.

“Can I make you come again?”

Moira didn’t have the words to speak. Wouldn’t have been able to tell Angela what she wanted, so she showed her instead.

Gently, tentatively, Moira took Angela’s unoccupied hand by the wrist, her own hand still shaky from her orgasm. Angela was curious. Moira looked shy as she brought Angela’s hand to her neck, wrapping her dainty fingers around the slim column of her throat.

It was a sign of total submission. _I’m yours_.

Angela dove forward to shower Moira in kisses and praise, to whisper in her ear about all the filthy things she would do tonight and forever. Moira was perfect, stunning, everything Angela could have dreamed of.

“You’re mine.” She sucked a dark hickey into the soft skin below Moira’s ear.

Two fingers slid into Moira.

Her second orgasm built even more quickly than the first. This time Moira came with a cry, muffling herself by biting down into Angela’s shoulder, leaving her own mark on Angela’s perfect skin.

They both collapsed onto the bed, seeking each other blindly in their daze.

Moira’s arms wrapped around Angela, pulling her in as close as possible. The skin on skin contact helped both of them stay grounded. Legs intertwined, breast to breast, Moira rested her chin on the crown of Angela’s head.

“How are you feeling? Do you need anything?” Moira asked, the low tremor of her voice rumbling through her bony chest.

“This is fine,” Angela said. “How are you doing? I know that may have been a lot.”

“I’m perfect, dear. Do not worry.” Moira began rubbing gentle circles into the soft skin of Angela’s back.

Surprisingly, Angela fell asleep first, safe in Moira’s arms and lulled by Moira’s steady heartbeat as she finally calmed. Moira, overcome with emotions she did not know, listened to Angie’s gentle breaths as she slept. Her mind, usually clouded with calculations and assessments and busy, noisy thoughts, was still and quiet. Moira reveled in the peace.

Whatever this was, she wanted it to continue. Angela was perfect, and Moira would be hers for as long as she was allowed. She had never trusted someone more, never felt so much devotion towards another person.

She hoped Angela returned her feelings.

The worry could not stay with Moira long as she drifted to sleep, placing a kiss in soft blonde hair before her eyes fully closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Or hang out with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Clare_Guilty)!
> 
> I'd love to hear what y'all think!


End file.
